


Siblings

by gloria_scott



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, Siblings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's almost like family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the final scene of the Granada series episode of _The Bruce Partington Plans_.

_Come along, Sherlock._

Mycroft ambles out of the hotel lobby, and Sherlock dutifully follows. I bring up the rear, glad his back is to me for I’m sure the devilish grin I sport would vex him.

Often enough, the imperative mood is wielded by the younger Holmes.

 _Come along Watson._

My time in the military taught me not to begrudge the command of a competent superior. But it is a delight both singular and rare when the prism turns just so, casts a different light upon him. Today reveals not Sherlock Holmes, _génie de détection_ , but Sherlock Holmes, middle child.


End file.
